Make Me/Chase - Week Three
Rose Rose was devastated with her ranking, to say the least. She felt she had done a lot better, but in this kind of competition her opinion didn't matter. They were there to sell to the audience and to the judges. The KPOP industry was much like America's attitude with food. If it doesn't look good, has gone over the expiry date, or there is too much, to the trash can it goes. The only thing that she could focus on for now was her need for improvement and well that's what she was going to do. Rose was glad not to be within a group full of fake people, for obvious reasons. She considered most the people to be like food; you either liked them or you didn't, because there's no such thing as 'acquired taste'. As she was told her positon in both songs were revealed she felt like screaming, but she held herself together like hammy the ham did. Were they trying to make her fail, because It sure seemed that way. Honestly If they wanted to see her fail then why did they even let her participate? She really couldn't fathom what these ignorant people were trying to do. After a while she decided to take this opportunity as a means for improvement instead of a sentencing. As the filming drew nearer she started recieving hate mail. Mostly from people she assumed to be her former fans or maybe people who really hated her. It hurt a lot, but she attempted to rush through everything only to upset some of the people she was working with. Eventually she broke down during one of their practices, causing another member to follow behind. It was the same young man who had helped her the previous week; Carter. She was thankful at least someone had followed her, but that didn't mean she had tomd Carter as to why she broke down. Rose wasn't going to tell anyone for that matter. After a bit she went back to practicing, putting a fake smile on as she returned to everyone. When filming finally rolled around, she felt her throat constrict and her whole body sweat, because, for once, she was scared to perform. She really didn't want to get back up on the stage after reading so many hateful letters, but she knew if she didn't go up there she'd probably ruin everything for her group. Which none of them deserved. Even though she was shaking and near tears she still got up on the stage. She held the mic in her sweaty palms and started to belt out the lyrics to Lucifer alebit emotionally. It was as if her emotions were thrown into every word she rapped and sang. Her dancing seemed to also reflect this, becoming slightly more fluid and less stiff. When it came to their second song she felt calmer. The rapping seemed to come a little easier and it felt as if she had exceeded her practice performances. As the song came to an end she stood there for a moment and examed her team. She smiled truly for the first time that week as she left the stage. Jax Category:Make Me Entry